Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is character in the Grand Theft Auto Series appearing in the GTA IV Era as a supporting character in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned and as the protagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is the personal bodyguard of nightclub owner Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince and also who he considers a father because of what he has done for him. At the age of 25 he is the youngest of the three GTA IV protagonists. Early Life Luis is of Dominican descent. He was raised on Frankfort Avenue in Northwood, Liberty City. His mother is called Adriana Yanira Lopez, his brother is Ernesto Lopez and his sister is called Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a U.S. Marine who abandoned them while they were young. Because of this, his mother raised had to raise them and Luis' Childhood and future best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar Gomez, Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, who made most of Luis' friends into the drug dealers they are today. When Luis was 17, he went into Juvenile for two years because he shot and injured a teacher who was feeling up his sister. Strangely though, this does not appear on his criminal record. After being released from prison in 2001, he was arrested again for Grand Theft Auto, although, he likely took the blame for something Armando or Henrique did. During his time in prison (two years again), Luis went from being very skinny to being very muscular. He became like this so that he could fight off inmates who tried to rape or kill him. His brother and sister both left Liberty City to start better lives, having a spouce, children and a nice home in small towns, with no visits to their mother, meaning she must rely on Luis to give her money. In 2003, Luis got into trouble for a third time for assault, but luckily, avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the LCPD goes on for years thinking Luis is still closely connected to them, while in fact this was one of their last times together. Meeting Gay Tony In 2005, when Luis was 22, his life changed when he accepted a job from "Gay" Tony Prince to be a bodyguard. It wouldn't take long for Tony and Luis to see each other as a sort of father-and-son pair. He cut all remaining ties with his old gang (except Armando and Henrique as friends), and paid his supposed last visit to an illegal cage fighting ring (though he would return). By working for Gay Tony, his life became much more positive, and while he lost respect with old friends who saw him as a yuppie, he was introduced to much more money and glamour. Tony once paid Luis to take helicopter-flying lessons for business purposes (as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment, as well as the Club Management mission with Bruce Spade). Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several loan sharks across the city such as Mori Kibbutz and Ancelotti family soldato Roccy Pelosi, setting in motions The Ballad of Gay Tony's events. Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony